Traditional methods of conducting financial transactions commonly consist of an exchange of currency, which may include paper currency, checks, credit cards, and electronic transfers. With each type of currency, a number of processes are typically necessary to fulfill a transaction. The processes may include a payment fulfillment process, paperwork, and processes performed by a banking institution, among other possible processes.
In more recent years, financial transactions have moved online onto the Internet, a worldwide system of computer networks. It is commonplace for entities to transfer payments across the Internet to complete a transaction. In addition to the Internet, other electronic forms of communication enable payment transmission, such as mobile telephony using wired and wireless communications.
Voice messaging is a convenient way to leave messages for a recipient without spending additional time typing or formatting a text-based communication. In addition, voice messaging may provide a personal connection between a user that recorded the message and a recipient, such as when the user has a familiar voice. Finally, voice recording enables the user to leave audio messages that may not be properly or accurately conveyed using stand-alone text, such as voice messages including a song, non-standard words, or other sounds that are difficult or impossible to convey with text.